


Старик Логан шлет вам привет

by TinARu, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Тони поседел, Баки занялся садоводством, а Наташа видела радиоактивную гадюку. О Стиве Роджерсе никто не слышал уже четыре года.





	

Крыса была невкусная. Совсем. Слишком зажаренная, слишком костлявая, слишком мерзкая. Хотелось проблеваться и забыть этот вкус, но он был еще в своем уме. Кто вообще в две тысячи двадцать шестом году выблевывает херовых, но все же целых крыс? Точно не Питер Паркер.

Рядом заторможено суетилась Мэри Джейн в своей блеклой розовой шапке, уродливой настолько же, насколько и забавной. Про Уэйда, регенерирующего свои кишки обратно в тощий живот, даже как-то и вспоминать не хотелось.

— I’m too hot, hot damn*! — напевала эта тупая башка, пока по животу медленно ползли внутренности. Крысу это однозначно не делало вкуснее.

— Может, ты уже заткнешься, Уилсон?

— Никогда, мой сладенький пирожочек! Знаешь почему?

Наступила томительная тишина, нарушаемая только треском костра и хриплым дыханием Уэйда, который, немного помолчав, продолжил:

— Потому что, I’m too hot, hot damn!

В чертовом Техасе, самом радиоактивном штате Америки, наступал новый день.

***

— Ну что, свежачок привезли?

— А то! Глянь, какая прелесть!

В клетке Клинту выпало удовольствие наблюдать пять действительно свежих ребят. Кожа конечно кое-где подгнила, у одного не хватало двух рук, а еще один был, ну, мягко скажем, тощим, но на первый взгляд они казались «свеженькими». Сдохли дней десять назад, не больше.

— Это где ты таких деток нашел, приятель?

— Каньон, чувак, эти тупые ублюдки шли прямо к каньону, представляешь. Еле поймал. Пришлось полетать на крыльях. — Сэм как-то грустно усмехнулся. — Так давно не летал, брат, даже слишком.

Клинт в ответ только кивнул. Что тут скажешь? Высоты правда не хватало, не хватало до дрожи. Иногда помогали наблюдательные вышки, там можно было спокойно провести дежурство и полюбоваться пустыней, но на базе он оказался при власти. Периодически возникала необходимость дергать охрану, напоминать этим занудливым ученым о правилах безопасности и не давать Доку зеленеть. Последнее было пиздец как трудно. Потому что, сука, радиация плохо влияет на огромных великанов, созданных при помощи гребанной науки. В жопу науку!

— Давай доставим их Брюсу, вот он порадуется, — предложил Клинт, еще раз оглядывая мертвецов.

Те вяло копошились в клетке, иногда сталкиваясь с друг другом и издавая глухие стоны. Живые мертвецы, поднявшиеся после радиоактивной бомбежки. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что мейнстримовые сериалы про зомби окажутся пророческими?

В две тысячи двадцать втором все пошло по пизде. А Клинт даже не успел сказать жене и детям спрятаться. Просто чудесно.

***

Картошка наконец проросла. В это с трудом верилось, такое казалось невозможным. Но она проросла под землей, в пещерах, выкопанных после стольких усилий. Она проросла, и это ли было не чудо, это ли была не магия? Немного страданий, немного крови, слишком много труда, и вот оно, ебучая картошка. Можно было бы закатить вечеринку и накинуться шампанским, но, увы, подобное было невозможно. Да и Стивен со Скоттом давно в завязке. Вот же обидно.

Их компания была маленькой, странной, но сплоченной. Питер и Уйэд «служили» в разведке, Стивен занимался бытом и хозяйством, а Скотт хорошо копал. Баки же... Баки пытался справиться с этим абсурдным коллективом, в котором настроения менялись почти с такой же скоростью, с какой заканчивался злосчастный алкоголь. Он пытался сделать из этого сброда здравомыслящих людей, но поддавался один Стивен, и то скорее из жалости. Баки прекрасно понимал, что тот еще не улизнул в другое измерение только ввиду своей вежливости и гребанного благородства. А может он все-таки слишком привязан к этой испепеленной и вымершей планетке, черт его знает.

Остальные были сбродом в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Про Уилсона говорить даже не имело смысла, этот таскался за Питером и ныл о вечной любви. Хотя парню это конечно помогало. Он многих потерял четыре года назад. И превратился в довольно депрессивного мудака, если быть честным. Скотт же остался лоботрясом и после конца света.

Интересно даже, что они думали о самом Баки. Его металлическая рука была все еще при нем, он оставался суперсолдатом от слова «неубиваемый», а еле живая рация, которую он собирал и настраивал полгода, исправно помогала связаться с Клинтом раз в неделю. Да она помогала связаться с кем угодно, кроме одного человека. Единственного, кто был действительно важен. Кто спас их всех до единого.

Наверное, остальным он тоже кажется депрессивным мудаком.

***

— Да ебанный ты нахуй! Это же гребанная радиоактивная гадюка!

— Спасибо, что просветил меня, Фрэнк. Хотя я удивлен, ты на своем веку кучу фигни повидал, но именно радиоактивная гадюка выбила тебя из равновесия.

— Она светится, Красный. Зеленым светится. Как в мультиках. Ты ее не видишь, но это, блядь, уже слишком.

— Я чувствую, как от нее фонит.

— Фонит? Мердок, от нее не фонит, от нее несет ядовитыми испарениями, ясно?

— От нее не может ничем нести, это радиация, а не навоз.

— Да пошел ты.

Пожалуй, Наташа ненавидела этих двоих больше, чем чертову радиацию. Сколько она с ними шла? Уже и не вспомнит. В голове лишь бесконечная ругань на два голоса и чертовы гадюки. Но благодаря Мэтту и Фрэнку у нее получилось не только выжить в бесконечной пустыне, но и выбраться из Небраски. А это дорогого стоило. Теперь осталось только дотерпеть до базы Клинта и не отправить их обоих на корм мертвецам.

Наверное, они все же в аду. Все они. Наташа всегда знала, что для нее все кончится плохо, но чтобы конец настал всему миру? Только не это. Но она понимала, почему так вышло. Так случилось из-за зла, которое они допустили, которое не остановили. И теперь они горят в геенне огненной из-за Стива Роджерса, спасшего всех кого только смог. Всех друзей и мирных жителей в радиусе поражения. Всех, кроме себя. И поэтому они в аду. Вместе с радиоактивными гадюками и слишком большим количеством живых супергероев.

— Фрэнк, ты достал.

— Красный, аналогично.

И все же, за что господь ее так покарал?

***

Тони Старк знает все.

Знает о состоянии планеты. Знает все о заражении и о радиоактивных пустынях. Знает точное процентное соотношение выживших и восставших. Знает о каждом бывшем соратнике или недруге. Знает, кто жив, а кто — нет. Он знает все.

Интуиция? Магия? Видение? Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Чертовы дроны, сохранившиеся на одном из спутников «Старк Индастриз». Тони всегда был запасливым парнем. Он знает все и использует имеющуюся информацию на благо Города. Каждый снимок, каждая запись, каждые бит разведданных используются им максимально эффективно, наиболее рационально. Он играет в шахматы со временем и не уверен, за кем остается очередная партия. Кто победитель.

Ванда и Вижн сторожат покой сотни людей в месте под названием «Дневная тень». Не будь их там, все поселение давно уничтожили бы толпы мертвецов.

Люди Икс почти все мертвы. По пустыне бродят только Логан и его сумасшедший сын. Тони уверен, что с ними еще есть девчонка, такая же бессмертная и безумная. Такая же несчастная. Но они хотя бы вместе.

Наташа прибилась к Карателю и Мердоку, Баки с компанией занимаются садоводством, а Клинт добросовестно докладывает Тони о наработках Брюса и психологическом состоянии Питера. Увы, Уилсон все еще вменяемей пацана. Он хотя бы видит, что Мэри Джейн больше не человек.

Все это мелочи, доступные Тони каждый день. Знать, как дела у тех, кто помогает Городу выживать... Разве не в этом смысл? Если он не будет о них заботится, то никто не станет. И тогда смерть придет ко всем. К каждому ребенку, к каждой матери, к каждому старику. К каждому бойцу, защищающему Город вместе с Клинтом; к каждому фермеру, помогающему Барнсу выращивать его чертов картофель; к каждому ученому, ищущему вместе с Брюсом лекарство от вируса; к каждому разведчику, идущему по картам Наташи и Питера. Они все умрут. Поэтому самое незначительное, что Тони может сделать — это знать.

Тони знает все. Даже о том, о чем бы предпочел не знать. Озборн расхищает атомные заряды из близлежащего бункера и захоранивает у своей базы. Тони не уверен, нахуя этому идиоту все это сдалось, но позволяет. К сожалению, своим соратникам приходится многое позволять. Да, надо закрывать глаза на чужие грешки, но зато Город дышит, живет, существует. Его стены крепки, его орудия заряжены, его люди здоровы. Как только могут быть здоровы в условиях радиоактивного излучения.

Тони знает многое. Знает, что седина ему идет, и что закрашивать ее нечем. Знает, как за двадцать лет увеличить существующее население вдвое, а количество мертвецов уменьшить втрое. Знает, что если не вывезет Клинта и всех его людей, они погибнут, не пройдет и года. Знает, что Норман Озборн мудак, и что только с этим мудаком и можно вести дела в условиях апокалипсиса.

Но он также знает, что закрасив седину, будет казаться своим людям менее знающим, менее мудрым. Знает, что за попытку увеличить население и вырезать мертвецов у границ, необходимо будет отдать много, чертовски много жестоких приказов. Знает, что забрав Клинта раньше намеченного срока, он увеличит шансы нападения орды на Город. Знает, что Норман предаст и ударит в спину, но ждет. Потому что Тони также знает, что ему придется ударить первым. Ради выживания вверенных ему людей.

Тони известно многое. Слишком многое. Но только не самое главное.

Где чертов Стив Роджерс. Где тот, кто умеет принимать тяжелые решения ради всеобщего блага. Где герой, на место которого по случайности попал Тони. Где этот упрямец, без которого так ноют застарелые шрамы на груди.

Где ты, Стив?

 

***

Капитан Роджерс не знает, сколько он идет. Дни? Недели? Годы? Он не уверен, где он. Стив помнит, как все случилось, помнит, как загородил грудью своих друзей, но не помнит, как давно бродит по бесконечной пустыне. Это может быть всего лишь мигом, а может — вечностью. Серый песок сменяется красным, чтобы снова стать серым. Солнце слишком жаркое, но скорее это радиация нагрела землю. Вокруг ни души. Только мертвецы. Стив молится про себя, чтобы хоть кто-то оказался жив.

Стив точно помнит как выжил, но удивляться этому идиотскому стечению обстоятельств глупо. Остаются только песок и трупы, расступающиеся перед ним, словно он — их погибель.

Стив бродит по пустыне и хочет верить, что когда-нибудь придет в место назначения. И что там его встретят.

Не зря же он пошел на сделку с самой Смертью.

**Author's Note:**

> *I’m too hot, hot damn! — Строчка из песни Марка Ронсона и Бруно Марса «Uptown Funk», переводится как «Я слишком горяч, чертовски горяч!».


End file.
